moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lanféar
''"I never lie because I don't fear anyone. You only lie when you're afraid." '' Appearance Passerbyers would describe Lan as being an very unusual Human, not thinking for a second there is a chance she may be a Half elf. Lan is roughly roughly average size and weight for a human although perhaps a tad taller and leaner, most of her weight being muscle. Lan appears to be lean with a veru subtle hourglass shape to her body, and although she has narrower hips and a chest it does not at all make her look weird. Her skin is darker then some with a subtle hint of an olive base, much so like her mothers, and her hair is naturally a charcoal black color (as was her father and mothers). Lan has undeniable scars (both physical and mental) from her training and from the battlefront, but only one of them causes her a great deal of suffering. A deep scar, twisted and ugly from an improperly healed wound, rests on her back. It starts just shy of the bottom of her neck and curves in an almost crescent shape path down her side and ending just an inch or so before it touches her thigh. nobody know where or how she got it, but this sole wound is one that carries a heavy burden of sorrow and anger. Personality Lan is a mystery, preferring solitude and the comforts of self versus person or company. She rarely is ever speaks and only occasionally joins into small talk, when she does however speak she is witty and sarcastic with a bitterness attained from years of combat and military service. She is outwardly very demure, and very patient, with penetrating eyes and an intolerable silence, and she never wears emotions of her face. Some think of her as a hardened veteran whom looks down upon 'lesser' troops, but the truth is that Lan has simply seen enough dying to understand that she doesn't want anyone else getting close just to die. She is distant, cold, and quiet but always thinking and always trying to remember. Easily confused when people mention events that have happened in a past she cannot remember she tends to lash out, often times violently and without thought. She is patient but has a tendency to become aggitated when someone continues to annoy or push buttons. Lan would make a great friend to those she lets in, due to her unfailing loyalty and care, but to her enemies she is a savage cobatant who will not rest until you are crushed. History It always begins at birth, but for Lan this began before her birth. It began a long time ago when Elthas, a young Magister in training took wind to train his skills. He spent many years alongside Humans and the Alliance, but he never forget who he was and always remaind curious of them. And yet he fell in love soon with a fellow student named Alomara, and she nonetheless was human. Elthas and Alomara's love blossomed as their skills did, until Elthas became a Magister and was to return to Quel'Thalas. He intended to bring her back with him, but Alomara stubbornly refused to leave with him. Elthas eventually convinced her to go with him, but during their journey home an extremely weakened Alomara grew feverish and soon began to cough blood. By the time they reached Quel'Thalas Alomara could not open her eyes nor move, and her speech was slurred and slow. Elthas sought the magics of powers of the greatest healers, but the only thing they could do was ease her symptoms. Elthas was driven mad by his wife's condition, reclusing the pair far away from the city where he began to attempt to cure her. A young traveller stumbled upon them and confirmed that she was dying, and no remedy could save her. When Elthas asked what was killing her the traveller responded; "Her baby, a girl." Elthas was stunned, Alomara had conceived a child, his child- and it was killing her. As the traveller departed Alomara began to open her eyes, holding Elthas' hand a tear slid down her cheek. In somber whispers she asked him to name the child after her mother; Palja. Elthas promised to do so, and as she went into labor Alomara passed away. As Elthas held the child in his hands he looked upon her with disdain and spite. The smiling and healthy child had been the cause for his beautiful lovers pain, suffering, and death. Regardless of the promise he had made to Alomara he instead debated on whether or not he should kill her. In his maddened state he sought to leave her for dead and hopefully make her suffer as his lover had. And so, as he wrapped her he travelled, thinking of a place to abandon her, and he stumbled upon the perfect place- the Wetlands somewhere in the recluse of the swamp. As he fled the abandoned child and nameless child there was a somber silence among all the earth around her. As if Nature herself has seen this act and been horrified; it was the creatures whom Elthas prayed would devour the girl that acted the most nurturing. A hunter's pet, a feline, found the scream girl and quickly retrieved her to it's master in Menethil Harbor. The guards were suprised to see the great cat with the child, and as she placed it at the feet of her master and the guards she began mewing and licking the infant. She was taken in by the hunter, Kazdun Beastclaw and his wife Imli. Lan grew up like many children back then, attending school and constantly tested on her skills. But Lan was different, and many people could tell just by the way she responded to tests and challenges. She showed resilience and determination unlike anyone else, a fearlessness that made other around her fear for her saftey as well as theirs. Yet peace never lasted long, for in the nights leading up to the invasion a horrendous stormed brewed. As the wind howled and lightning stabbed the earth- as thunder roared in the sky, a flood roared and the sky itself seemed to turn black. She awoke startled to find her fathers lynx at her side, wounded, its infected body revaged and near death. Lan quietly wrapped the cats injuries and left him, dressing herself quietly she stole away into the rain and thunder. She saw raging waters and strange flickering eyes in the darkness, she wasn't sure what they were but the stench was appaling. She watched as the dangeous waters rose and trembled, and quickly she turned to retreat back to the harbor. But those strange eyes seemed to get closer. She found herself sword to sword with a Dragonmaw orc, her eyes glowing with a ferocity and savagery all her own. She attempted to kill him, but in her brashness forget all training and lashed out wildly. The Orc did not kill her, instead an arrow pierced his body and killed him. Imli and Kazdun stood with all the residents and guards to fight back the Orcs. But Captain Stoutfist commanded her to go back home realizing the injured girl would be far more of a liability then help. As she stumbled back she was found again by an Orc, blood-drunk and losing conciousness she blacked out. She never saw who saved her... the face of an aged Magister, Elthas and his son. Fate does strange things, and as she awoke she found herself laying bandaged and weakened with the entire Harbor. They struggled against the Dragonmaw assault, everyone aiding each other until one day they Orcs stopped. The city was torn asunder and her people dead, dying, or wounded, and very few held the medical knowledge to assist them. Word was sent to Ironforge and medics and reinforcements were sent, as Menethil recovered from the assault, Lan began to feel a sense of unnerving weakness and she vowed never to be so foolish. Lan's prayers, and words seemed to calm the children as they crowded around and listened to her telling stories of a much more peaceful time. Yet in the beginning of her adulthood Lan was contracted by Commander Stoutfist to leave the city and go to Stormwind to seek training and purpose there. Lan vehemently refused, but was conquered in the end and began her journey to Stormwind. She arrived to the massive city and was in awe, with the little bit of coin she'd been given she managed to secure a room in the Dwarven District's inn and taven. During her stay she tried a number of things, never quite able to master the art of magic often burning herself or injuring herself while trying to train. She demonstrated hardly any abilities to stealth and become an assasin, and becoming a Hunter was out of the question... she just had no way with animals. Even duties as a priest were ruled as boring, she'd just about given up all hope when a guard directed her to the Command Center. She went, thinking that maybe she'd fit in better among brawlers and old soldiers and for the most part she did. During her training she showed immense promise, but there was just always something 'off' about her. Some sort of strange aura that seemed to bring peace to those she fought, and it seemed she'd retained some use of her skills using the Light. As she trained more and began to focus more her convictions and beliefs grew stronger and so did her command of the light. The soldier sent her back to the Temple where she discovered the path of the Paladin and the lightwielders before her. She began a rigorous training path, having been introduced so late to the path she'd had much to catch up on. She learned quickly and as she grew she seemed to show an affinity that was almost uncanny to this path. She began to work for the city, employed as a soldier among the armies of the Alliance. She stayed local mostly, returning to Menethil Harbor to show Kazdun and Imli what she'd become but as she arrived she came face to face with Magister Elthas. There was a moment of one sided fear and tension, for as he looked upon her he saw an exact clone of Alomara, and he realized this was his daughter. She moved passed him and embraced her family, she told them stories of her journey and of all the things she'd done. Kazdun was so proud the Dwarf's eyes teared a bit, Elthas was left completely and utterly in shock. Lan protected Menethil and helped drive back assaults from the Orcs. She chose one day to go see the Orcs settlement, sneering at the tiny buildings and scattered Orcs. She saw this the perfect time to finish them, to drive them out once and for all. In a swift gallop she and her charger descended upon them, she assaulted them, killing some and injuring others she caused a great disarray for the recovering Orcs. Her eyes glowed with a fire unseen and as the blood of her victims dripped upon the ground, she dismounted and glanced around the encampment. Everything seemed to be silent, as she went to gather the heads of her victims a small cry broke the silence. She approached a small camp, and for once she was crippled. There was a small babe crying held by his brother, Lan felt ill and a deep sense of remorse. The child fled with his brother, and Lan sat there, staring at the bodies and realizing the atrocities she'd committed. She mounted her charger, taking off after the children, determined to make this right. She tracked them for weeks, eventually finding their weak and starved bodies barely clinging to life. She was quick to nurture and feed them using what supplies she had, in true desparation she took them upon her horse and made the longest journey, to Orgrimmar. She came upon the gates, and as she guards started at her she dismounted, holding the Orcish babe while his brother rode upon her charger. As if there was an understanding, they took escort with her. She was given strange looks, cursed at and insulted as she walked through with the children. Her weapons were confiscated and as she approached thrall's chambers the Warchief and Vol'jin came out. They were curious, and as she stopped before them, her eyes tearing and her body weak, "I have committed a great injustice," she begged. Swallowing a lump in her throat she explained her entire situation, and as she breathed a sigh Thrall motioned for a woman to take the children. The torll matron did not look at her with ill will or disgust, instead she smiled and nodded. As she went to mount her horse Thrall stopped her, "When you return to your family, remember, although those children may grow to hate you for what you have done they may thank you for bringing them here were they can live safely." She nodded, and with her weapons and charger she left. She returned to Menethil and in solace began to slowly reintroduce herself to her duties, never quite forgetting the children. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Paladin Category:Alliance Paladin